Imaginary
by blahh4
Summary: I'm all alone, in this world they call life. Why me? Why did I deserve to lose everything I've loved in only 19 years of life? Well, 19 years of life is my limit. I can't go any longer, only imagining. [One-shot]


**AN:** This is a songfic to the song Imaginary by Evanescence.

* * *

**I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
As they're falling tell a story  
**  
Hermione lay awake in her bed. She was lying in her King-sized bed in her apartment. She looked next to her to see an empty spot where her husband should be sleeping. The tears fell. Tomorrow would be the one year anniversary for the death of Ronald Weasley.  
  
**In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me**  
  
Sometimes, she would wake up and expect him to be next to her, there to tell her that everything was okay, that it had been a dream. That it had been a terrible nightmare. But everyday when she woke, it became clearer; it was not a dream.  
  
**Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos – your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape**  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"Hermione! Get out of here!" Ron's panicked voice came from their apartment door.  
  
"What is it!? What's wrong?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Malfoy... he's here..."  
  
Hermione took out her wand and was ready to fight. Malfoy was obviously here to kill them for helping Harry defeat Voldemort the previous year.  
  
Suddenly, violet light issued from the doorway and Hermione was thrown back, and stayed conscious long enough to hear a strangled cry from Ron.  
  
_Different Flashback  
_  
Hermione woke up to find Aurors everywhere in her apartment, including her friend, Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Neville!" Hermione called, jumping up and ignoring the throbbing in her head. "Where's Ron? What's everyone doing here?"  
  
Neville looked at her, pale faced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron... well, he's... dead," Neville said.  
  
Hermione broke down and sobbed. Neville hugged her.  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S JUST OUT OF IT!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"No Hermione, he's not. He's dead. Draco Malfoy killed him."  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
**In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
**  
Hermione had had Ron buried under her favorite tree, where Harry was buried too. She had sat at it many times when she was little. She has wished she would be buried under that tree, and she had told Ron and Harry so. They had told her that they wished to be buried anywhere she was. So they were buried there, and someday, she would be there too.  
  
Hermione was the last of the trio left. Harry had died in the war against Voldemort. Voldemort's and Harry's wands had connected, and both being brothers and extremely powerful, and had reflected and killed both wizards.  
  
**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light**  
  
But when Hermione woke up on Ron's one year death anniversary, Hermione realized that she couldn't take it. She had been kidding herself; making an imaginary world she would visit at night. But she finally realized it was just that; imaginary. She couldn't live without Ron and Harry, no matter how much she tried. So, that night, she wrote a note to everybody she loved, explaining to them what she was doing and why. She went to Ron's and Harry's grave under her tree. She read their tombstones one last time:  
  
**Ronald Weasley  
  
March 1, 1980 – May 16, 1998**  
  
Loving husband and amazing friend. He will be greatly missed.  
  
**Harry Potter  
  
July 31, 1980 – June 24, 1997**  
  
'The Boy Who Lived' Dear friend, eventual murderer of Lord Voldemort. He will be missed greatly.  
  
Hermione put in between their graves a picture of the three of them, smiling and waving. Hermione put a single red rose on Ron's grave and said softly, "I love you Ron, and I always will."  
  
She drank a potion and shortly after that, she was with Ron and Harry.  
  
**In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me**  
  
**Hermione Granger  
  
September 19, 1980 – May 16, 1999**  
  
Extraordinary wife and amazing friend. Will be missed loved ones. 


End file.
